


feelings with the first meeting

by AnAmericanLukas



Series: UsUk Stuff [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Feelings Realization, Festivals, First Meetings, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Nicknames, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, kind of, no beta we die like men, they mention their past relationships slightly but-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 22:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19327186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAmericanLukas/pseuds/AnAmericanLukas
Summary: They met at a cafe, and now they're at a festival. But something is bothering Arthur. Something that is also bothering Alfred.





	feelings with the first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> line prompts: “I know this feeling. I know the crawling that comes up my throat, trying to eat me alive. I refuse it, every time.” & “I don’t want to feel these things… I don’t want to remember what makes me feel this way.” from prompting-writer on Tumblr :)
> 
> late-night writing is fun so enjoy this small UsUk thing as I try to gather inspiration for my other UsUk story so enjoy this thing I wrote at 2 in the morning.

Arthur can’t believe he was just dragged across this entire festival by someone he met in a cafe just mere hours before.

Arthur can’t believe that the two actually managed to hit it off in this short amount of time.

Arthur can’t believe that something deep inside of him sparked when he first talked to Alfred, something deep in his heart.

Something he thought would never happen again.

“Hey Arthur, are you doing okay? You look distracted,” Alfred inquired, pulling him off to the side to not block the busy crows of people. A concerned look adorned his features, cerulean eyes glinting from the fairy lights hung around the vendor stands.

“It’s nothing, you git. You don’t need to worry.” Arthur reassured, staring at the ground. He knew that he was lying. They both knew that was a lie. Arthur wasn’t ready to say anything, but he spoke before his brain had the chance to catch up.

“I felt something when I first saw you.” He blurted, covering his mouth as soon as those words came out of his mouth. Alfred’s eyes widened slightly, a slight tinge of pink dusting his cheeks. Arthur went on, “I know this feeling. I know the crawling that comes up my throat, trying to eat me alive. I refuse it, every time.” He kept a neutral face, but inside he was practically tearing himself apart. The other inhaled sharply, chuckling nervously.

“I… could honestly say the same thing,” His voice was quieter, more serious. However, he still kept a softer expression, “My past relationships with people weren’t great. I mean, I was with someone for about two years and then they break up with me over text to say that ‘it’s not working out’ or something. I’m still scared to catch feelings, but you can’t help it.” Alfred nervously laughed it off, Arthur still keeping most of the neutral expression.

“I don’t want to feel these things… I don’t want to remember what makes me feel this way.” Arthur whispered, barely audible over the sound of people passing by. Alfred lightly placed a hand of Arthur’s shoulder, the latter tensing up at the touch. Slowly, he relaxed, welcoming the careful and light touch.

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s fine,” Alfred consoled, smiling at the other, “Honestly so far, I really like hanging out with you, but let’s stay friends for now, at least. We only met just a little while ago, and I think we both need time to figure this out.” They both smiled as a sign of agreement and continued on their way through the crowd.

“... You said some pretty wise shit back there, even though I am older than you and thus should be wiser,” Arthur pointed out, earning a light punch in the arm from the taller, but younger Alfred.

“I think that was the first time I heard the word ‘thus’ used in a casual sentence in this day and age,” Alfred remarked, grabbing the other's arm to drag him to yet another stand selling some strange items. Well, it was for the ‘festival experience’ so he didn’t mind.

“Hey, can I call you Artie? Y’know, as a nickname?”

“No, you bloody git.”

“‘Kay. Always worth asking… Artie.”

“I hate you. Hmph.”

“No, you don’t. Not yet, at least.”

“... Yeah, I don’t hate you… Alfie.”

“I… that’s fine. I like it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading ig :)
> 
> (hey, maybe I'll write a sequel to this. dunno yet. gotta work on my other UsUk story though. oof.)


End file.
